When the destiny turns crazy
by DestinyMoon148
Summary: This is my first FanFiction it's a collection of Reader story's Hope you enjoyed it !
1. Hiroto x Reader

" Uuuaaaahh ... a Kappa? "  
I do not believe it now. It is two clock at night and Endou screaming down the hall.

I hope the others are not woke up by that. What did he actually out there to look at this time? And why he cries Kappa? Kappas there are not at all. They're just mythical creatures. What he did so for a problem? Oh well. I 'll go look. I slowly get out of my warm and cozy bed in my slippers as I always call it lovingly. Only my flashlight and I'm done. So, I open the door and who stands before that? Endou course. What did they expect?  
" What are you doing for a crash, Endou? Do you even know what time it is? "  
"But (l/n), there was just a Kappa. I was startled fully ... "  
" Kappas does not exist and now please be quiet. I want to get some sleep . The training will be determined tomorrow exhausting. "  
" Ok. Good night, (l/n) . "  
So I disappear back into my room and into my bed and fall asleep without further incidents continue .

~~~~~_The next morning_~~~~~

"... but I have seen him. He had something like a cup on his head and cucumber as eyebrows and such lips like that. Come on guys. Believe me , I do not lie . "  
Not again. That we had yesterday. There is no Kappas. I open the door to the dining room and signed to word.  
"Damn, Endou. I told you tonight that there is no Kappas . Just let it be. "  
"But (l/n)... "  
" No 'but' ... I want to eat something now . "  
So I sit down at the table and ate something, that haruna set in front of me. Hmmm, that looks delicious. After I finished eating , I go after the others for training. Endou history has probably finally abandoned with the Kappa. Honestly, who believes in Kappas?

I certainly did not. No matter what Endou still says. The training proceeds so as always. First, we should warm up with some stretching exercises, then 20 laps run around the square and towards the end of the training is still a game. My ' favorite exercise ' . It's just fun to walk over the place and to prove themselves. In football, of course . I just want to leave the place as the other , as I hear Hiroto 's voice behind me .  
"I still run just one lap and i'll be right there . "  
Haruna then turns around and calls him still.

"Alright, but do not be late. There are Okaka - rice balls today. "  
" All right , see you later. "  
Just Hiroto wants to start running when I grab him by the arm.  
"May I come with you. I also need a little training . "  
" Ok, then let's go. "  
So we are running our lap around the square, and shortly there after to disappear in the woods. The fact that we are being watched by a ' strange ' figure, we did not notice . About a quarter of an hour later Hiroto and I have found a suitable place to train .  
"Can I help you with something , Hiroto -san?"  
" I need to improve my dribbling, otherwise I 'm useless in the game against Orpheus. "  
"That is not true. You are really good. Why do you think that? "  
"It just is. Come on, let us begin . "  
I introduce myself as his ' opponents ' ready to support him. When he comes running towards me, I run up to him and also trying not to deprive him of the ball. Here, however, I do not hit the ball, but his leg.  
" Hiroto -san . Are you okay? I am sorry. "  
"All right, you've done everything right. Let's first stop for today, we can go on so tomorrow if you want ... "  
He will continue to train with me? A dream come true . Ok, that sounds a bit exaggerated, but this must be when you're in love , right?  
"Let's go, (l/n) "  
When we want to turn around and go, we notice that someone is following us. When I turn around again, I have to swallow first . At first I slapped myself inwardly. There is actually a Kappa in front of us, but upon closer inspection, I realize that it is only human. Lucky. I turn back in the other direction and run with Hiroto further than us the ' Kappa ' still follows. The faster we go , the closer he comes to us . A short time later he is standing before us .  
"Give me . "  
He says to Hiroto and holds him against a pen and a piece of paper.  
" Ok, what's your name ? "  
" Kamezaki Kappa ... "  
That's now not be serious, right? Something you probably called karma, or something like that ... I think I sleep the next few days now.  
When the Kappa got his autograph, he gives us each a cucumber and bounces away happily.  
" That was strange ... "  
" Come (l/n) "  
So I follow him again . After several hours , as it seems to me that we still have not found the exit. At a small clearing we stop and prepare ourselves for a long night. So it's already dark and we also run . Since there's no point now even further to look for the exit. So we propose here to our camp for the night.  
" Hiroto -san ? Do you think we will find ever get out? "  
" Of course, but for now we should stay here and camp. I 'll go look for firewood. You stay here, I 'll be right back . "  
" Ok, to the same. "  
For about ten minutes I am alone here and you do not believe how cold and scary it is. I may let on anything to m , otherwise Hiroto still thinks of me, that I am weak ...  
" (l/n), I 'm back. "  
Finally. When I turn around, I see his smiling face. Oh man, what a smile. Now I could melt smoothly. Man, I think I am now really red. Hopefully Hiroto has not seen. Hiroto during which the fire has ignited , what should keep us warm .  
" Are you all right (l/n)? Are you cold ? "  
"No, all right. All in order a-a-and y-you can call me by my first name. "  
I think even redder can not be you. Definitely I look like so reap an overripe tomato that one has forgotten .  
" Okay (f/n). "

First there was a silence until...

" Come here (f/n) . "  
" O -o -okay . "  
I sit immediately next to Hiroto, but not enough. He pulls me even more into a hug. Good, I thank you for this.  
" Better that way ? "  
" Yes , I think so . "  
On closer inspection, I notice how well Hiroto light turns red, and move further draws to itself. I am now already warmer. I have just not at all noticed that I'm cold. But I 'm feeling pretty good. After two hours in which we tell ourselves about everything possible, even beyond our pasts, I fall asleep in his arms. The first time in a long time that I do not have terrible nightmares. I would most like to have this every day . Before I am, however, completely asleep , I realize even more how something soft and gentle touches my lips. In spite of this, I 'm too tired to give me more to worry about .  
The next morning I am torn by a loud noise from sleep. It is the ' Kappa ' from yesterday ... no, two of them . This can not be a coincidence ? So I wake Hiroto from his sleep. I wanted to let him sleep even further. He looks so cute when sleeping . When he noticed the ' Kappa ' , we run the two together afterwards , in the hope that they will get us out of here . But this is not so. We are after a few minutes on a football field. So they want to play with us football? When everything is ready, the game already start . The two ' Kappa ' are superior to us house high up now, because when Hiroto and I will repeatedly hit by their explosions. But after a few moments my partner seems to have an idea. He is getting faster, grabs the ball and thanks Ryuusei Blade, our first goal. I 'm something of happy. But then the game is already blown. A pity really. It has started to be fun. In short, I look over my shoulder and see how Hiroto and ' Kappa ' shake hands . But when I look at Hiroto 's face and see his smile , the memory of yesterday comes back. He's not about me but ... kiss? Damn, why do I have to fall asleep? Well, almost asleep , but is also matte . Or maybe I just imagined it? No matter ...  
The ' Kappa ' show us after Bowing finally the way out. I can not at all expect to be at the training center again.  
"Come on (f/n), it goes back. We should apologize to the other. You have certainly been worried . "  
"Yes, ehhhm , Hiroto ? What were you doing yesterday?  
" eeehhhmm what ... what do you mean ? "  
How sweet . Hiroto is quite red. Maybe I have not imagined that.  
" I ... I'm sorry if I am you came too close . I did not mean ... I ... I ... "  
I deliver Hiroto , as I just put my lips to his. Hiroto is apparently quite surprised because he looks at me startled. Maybe it's not been a good idea ... but when I see with my red face in his red face also, I notice his smile . Shortly there after, he takes my hand in his and walk holding hands back to our friends.  
When we arrive there and apologize, the other looked as us strange. Our hands have briefly separated again in front of the dining room. They believe that we all trained together only an hour ago and Haruna confirmed our suspicion that the meeting with the Kappa only is such a thing as an illusion by saying that we should sit down, because there are equal Okaka - rice balls. But I 'm already long absent . I still feel the touch of Hiroto 's hands on mine. Only Aki brings me out of my reverie and with a smile with who I meet look Hiroto, which he reciprocated, I sit on my seat next to him and eat with relish my Okaka - rice balls .


	2. Gazel x Reader

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

It is a quiet day in the Aliea Academy. Too quiet, if you ask me. Normally you can hear almost every minute noise. And every time this noise comes from our two armed valves: Burn and Gazel. Was also to be expected. Because almost every little thing Burn turns sour, whether Gazel ignored him or play Playstation with him. Most often, the second consists, Nagumo always thinks that Suzuno cheating, and that uninterrupted. Understanding of the guys ... And I ? I am probably the only normal in this insane asylum. With a few exception perhaps. Girls we are anyway very few, maybe 6 or 7 pieces .  
Actually, I should long since be in training, but I honestly have no desire to. This kid stuff I do not do to me! Since I prefer sitting here on my cozy bed and read Eragon, a fantasy blockbuster first class. But this peace is interrupted every several .  
" Damn, (a/n). Where are you then? The others are just waiting for you. Open the door immediately. "  
What did I tell you, you never have to rest long, if you live under such slobs .  
" Leave me alone. I'm busy. Also, I have no desire today. Pick another idiot, Burn! "  
" Ok, you have not willed otherwise ... "  
With a loud BANG the door is already inside of my room on the floor.  
" You can not leave it, nee Burn? That was already the 6th door that you entered. Let your aggression out somewhere else or go into the Pats. "  
" You should probably be happy. "  
" And how. This would make my life a lot. "  
" YOU ... "  
" And now not disturb me while I reading and go for training, idiot. "  
" If you do not stop to read and do not come to training, then I take your book and shove it in the next best toilet. "  
So my flipped is torn. Nobody, really nobody says something like this. He will atone.  
Shortly there after, we hear only a loud bang.

_~~~ Flashback End ~~~_

Now you ask yourself certainly what is just now happened. I just wanted to throw a pillow into his face. Just I have unfortunately resorted next to it and had the Wii remote in hand and thrown in his face. I was wondering why it has so popped and had turned around. And what I've seen. A fat and narrow footprint in Burn's face. Well, now I 'm running away from him, who is now chasing me for what felt like half an hour through the area. From quiet day due. I must first hide somewhere now. But where? Shortly after me comes a flash of genius. Gazel's room. But he's not there anyway. I think times.  
Shortly after, I already open the door and close behind me off. From the wide, I can still hear Burn's loud footsteps that echo through the entire corridor. When he finally is over at Gazel's door, I let myself be facilitated sink to the bottom . Phew ... done. But what now? What should I do now? What I have not noticed before, is that Gazel is all the time already here and stands next to me. Well, you can imagine how I scared myself.

" What are you doing here, (a/n) ? "  
" GAZEEL? What are you doing here? I thought you were training ... "  
" As you can see I'm here. So, what are you doing here? "  
" Well ... I 'm running for an hour before, it already and he has apparently still not given up. And I thought I could hide myself ... "  
" It seems to me ... and why please? What did you do ? "  
" So, Nagumo has entered my bedroom door. Once again. Then he has threatened my book to flush it down the toilet. Actually I just wanted to throw a pillow in the face , but ...  
" You have taken by mistake to the Wii Remote ... "  
" How do you know that?"  
" Was advised .. "  
" Oh, are you helping me? "  
" Where? "  
" Protect me against Burn. Please. "  
" All right, but I 'm not going to fight. "  
" I expect not. "  
And now we both say nothing more. This silence is really akwardly. But I'm kinda glad to be here. Honestly, I have a little crush on him. Well, who does not. After all, he is one of the school swarms. If you look from our girls. But can not decide to do. I just wonder what we want to do now. Silent all the time is not a solution .  
" You, Gazel. I'm bored. Can we do something? "  
" No idea . "  
I and Gazel are so engrossed in our 'conversation' that we both doesn't realize that Burn comes thundered into the room.  
" (A/N)! Finally I found you. Now you get your fat away. Come here. "  
" Never! "  
" Let (a/n) in peace Burn. "Says Gazel.  
" Do not meddle Grandpa. No one asked you. "  
This is too much. Shortly after Gazel jumps Burn to the throat and a fierce fight arises. Burn has indeed earned it, but Gazel... I hope he comes out of there fairly intact. Luckily, there's a knock at the door and the director enters. He tears the two apart and sends Burn in his room. Then he disappears and leaves me with Gazel alone. When I look at Gazel's face closer, I notice a blue eye and a slightly bloody nose .  
" Does it hurt much ? "  
" Go already. I 'll go to the bathroom. "  
" Wait, I 'll come with you . "  
" Why are you helping me actually, (a/n)? "  
" Because I want , OK ? Besides, I thought you didn't want to fight. "  
" I do not wanted too, but that was too much of a good thing . "  
" I understand . "  
Again, this oppressive silence. It is almost unbearable. I'm trying to pull a rag from the upper cabinet, but fate plays a trick on me again. I slide out nice. I'm waiting for the impact and the pain, but both remain out. And where can I find me again? In Gazel's arms. What a cliché. Still, I can not help that I 'm blushing slightly. Who is it not in such a good looking guy? But Gazel it does not seem to be cold. He, too, is a little red around the nose .  
" You should be more careful next time ... "  
" Maybe ... "  
Out of sheer embarrassment I get barely a word out. And then happened what was to be expected. Gazel 's face approaches my face and soon are his soft lips on mine. I know, fate and stuff is imbecility, I think also do not mind , but that was much too obvious.

_~~~ End ~~~_


End file.
